russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Iskul Bukol Turns 2nd Year With Its Tagline “Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo” With New Casts
December 31, 2018 Mr. Fu, Bettina Carlos, Andres Muhlach (school uniform), Alyanna Angeles (school uniform), Basti Gonzales (school uniform), AC Bonifacio (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Raniaah Padilla, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura (school uniform), Gabriel Lucas, (school uniform), Angelica Marañon (school uniform), Angelo Acosta (school uniform), Tess Antonio, Lao Rodriguez at the hallway of Diliman High School ISKUL BUKOL – The phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol” featuring Joyce Abestano who is now a video jock (VJ) apart from her lead star, turns 2nd year as a tagline “Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo,” still the main setting is the public high school Diliman High School with DepEd permit, with its new casts. The phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol” has been airing every Saturday since 2017 with 2 seasons and 102 episodes already. Originally, the lead casts are Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit with Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona and Patrick Desura, and supporting actors such as Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Patrisha Samson, Andres Muhlach, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa, and extending to Chantal Videla, Nathaniel Britt, Angelica Marañon, Amanda Lapus, and many more. However, the story had a turn around when Keith and Raisa left the program and Joyce became solo as the leading role, with Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Andrea Brillantes, Angelica Marañon, Andres Muhlach, Amanda Lapus, Tess Antonio and Victor Basa. But on early April 2018, Tagasa died of stroke after being in a coma for two weeks and Brillantes' character also left the program and replaced by Alyanna Angeles. And for the major changes, the sitcom had an additional casts featuring AC Bonifacio, Angelo Acosta, Bettina Carlos and Lao Rodriguez. Watch below: Iskul Bukol Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo: New chapter in Joyce's life at Diliman High School (YouTube) (Patrick Destura (school uniform) at the hallway of Diliman High School) Omg! I actually watch Iskul Bukol dahil andto si AC ang bagong classmate ng Diliman High School plus Angelo, si Ma'am Bettina ang bagong teacher ng Diliman High School at si Pet Jacobo ang bagong assistang at waiter ng Aning's Coffeeteria. Yez! Excited ako sa new chapter life ni Joyce sa aral ng Diliman High School. Naku sana meron pa sila mga classmates na sina Patrick at Basti, pati si Angelica, Angelo, Alyanna at Andres. "Noong nag-meeting ang new management, headed by Kat de Castro bilang IBC president and CEO, sinabi nila kay Joyce na they were tapping the new tagline na na show ang Iskul Bukol sa IBC 13," Joyce said. They were hird to manage and market Channel 13, "These are the executives of IBC 13. Robert T. Rivera is the EVP and COO noong una po, tapos nag-simula ang curriculum-based sitcom," Kat said. "Same with Tessie Taylor, who's heading the marketing in 13 na bigay sa kaalaman at kulitan." Ang IBC 13, kailangan ng major decision sa Trese - change programming, thrust, change station ID, image. “Iskul Bukol” has already won awards such as: the PMPC Star Awards for TV, Anak TV Seal Awards, Aral Parangal Awards, KBP Golden Dove Awards, EdukCircle Awards and most of all, the Catholic Mass Media Awards. ''Iskul Bukol'' characters (Diliman High School) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (1) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (2) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (3) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform with school bags and books) (4) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform with school bags and books) (5) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (6) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (7) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) (1) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) (2) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) (3) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) (4) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) (5) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) (6) :Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair), Maxene Magalona (1) :Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair), Maxene Magalona (2) :Mr. Fu, Bettina Carlos, Andres Muhlach (school uniform), Alyanna Angeles (school uniform), Basti Gonzales (school uniform), AC Bonifacio (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura (school uniform), Angelica Marañon (school uniform), Angelo Acosta (school uniform), Tess Antonio, Lao Rodriguez :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (1) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (2) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (3) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (school chair) (4) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair with book) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (5) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform) (1) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform) (2) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform) (3) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform) (4) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform) (5) :Basti Gonzales (P.E. T-shirt), Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt), Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (1) :Basti Gonzales (P.E. T-shirt), Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt), Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (2) :Basti Gonzales (P.E. T-shirt), Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt), Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (3) :Basti Gonzales (P.E. T-shirt), Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt), Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (4) :Basti Gonzales (P.E. T-shirt), Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt), Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (5) :AC Bonifacio (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (1) :AC Bonifacio (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (2) :Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (1) :Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (2) :Tonton Gutierrez, Raniaah Padilla and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (1) :Tonton Gutierrez, Raniaah Padilla and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (2) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Maxene Magalona (1) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Maxene Magalona (2) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Angelica Marañon (school uniform) (1) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Angelica Marañon (school uniform) (2) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Alyanna Angeles (school uniform) (1) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Alyanna Angeles (school uniform) (2) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (1) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (2) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (1) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (2) :AC Bonifacio (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Angelica Marañon (school uniform), Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Bailey May (school uniform) (1) :AC Bonifacio (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Angelica Marañon (school uniform), Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Bailey May (school uniform) (2) :Basti Gonzales (P.E. T-shirt) and Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) (1) :Basti Gonzales (P.E. T-shirt) and Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) (2) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) and Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (1) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) and Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (2) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) and Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (3) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) and Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (4) 'Iskul Bukol Magazine' :Iskul Bukol, your favorite curriculum-based sitcom of IBC 13, is set in Diliman High School with some new adventures and lessons! Join Joyce in Iskul Bukol magazine and share in her curriculum-based crazy stories, puzzles and things to make and do! It’s learning fun, and will keep you learning and having fun for hours! 'Villain High School (VHS)' The public high school villainous group are a five of supporting antagonists in the sitcom. Their names are Gerald, Josh, Vincent and Kevin are their villain classmates and Ma'am Bianca as the villain teacher. Villain High School (VHS) is a fake gang of high school evildoers, consisting of Gerald, Josh, Vincent and Kyle that serve the public high school antagonistic faction. VHS was created by the Department of Education (DepEd) to form the public high school villainous group. In Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie, after being fired from the new and soon-to-open Villain High School for clashing with the teacher Ma'am Denise (Denise Laurel), she ends up teaching for Diliman High School. The survival of Diliman High School is threatened by the grand opening of Villain High School, with its decoration and oversized high school. Luckily, Diliman High School is saved by DepEd permit. Later, when a dog refuses to fight a discarded Villain High School in favor of Diliman High School, Ma'am Maxene become suspicious and decide to investigate. *Gerald Pesigan as Gerald Palanca - the high school classmate as the leader of Villain High School (VHS). *Josh Yape as Josh Zambala - Gerald's classmate at Villain High School (VHS). *John Vincent Servilla as Vincent Paderna - Gerald's classmate at Villain High School (VHS). *Kyle Kevin Ang as Kevin Balara - Gerald's classmate at Villain High School (VHS). *Denise Laurel as Ma'am Denise Garcia - Gerald's villainess teacher of Villain High School as a villain to Ma'am Maxene as the high school teacher. (January 19-April 6, 2019) *Bianca King as Ma'am Bianca Varga - Gerald's villainess teacher and the villain teacher of Villain High School as a villain to the ex-best friend of Ma'am Maxene as a high school teacher. (July 7, 2018, guest cast: episode 77; May 25, 2019-present, recurring cast: episode 122-present) Notable episodes *January 19, 2019 (Episode 105: #IBSurvivalKwela) (Gerald, Josh, Vincent, Kevin, Ma'am Denise) *February 2, 2019 (Episode 107: #IBQuizBeeKwela) (Ma'am Denise, Gerald, Josh, Vincent, Kevin) *February 9, 2019 (Episode 108: #IBOlympicKwela) (Ma'am Denise, Gerald, Josh, Vincent, Kevin) *April 6, 2019 (Episode 116: #IBWinnerKwela) (Ma'am Denise, Gerald, Josh, Vincent, Kevin) *May 25, 2019 (Episode 122: #IBFanaticKwela) (Ma'am Bianca, Gerald, Josh, Vincent, Kevin) *June 22, 2019 (Episode 126: #IBJoyceSceneInvestagation) (Ma'am Bianca, Gerald, Josh, Vincent, Kevin) *July 6, 2019 (Episode 128: #IBLindolKwela) (Ma'am Bianca, Gerald, Josh, Vincent, Kevin) *August 17, 2019 (Episode 134: #IBCosplayerNiJoyce) (Ma'am Bianca, Gerald, Josh, Vincent, Kevin) *September 28, 2019 (Episode 140: #IBTopSecretAC) (Ma'am Bianca, Gerald, Josh, Vincent, Kevin) *October 26, 2019 (Episode 144: #IBHalloweenNiJoyce) (Ma'am Bianca, Gerald, Josh, Vincent, Kevin) *December 7, 2019 (Episode 150: #IBHappyBirthdayAC) (Ma'am Bianca, Gerald, Josh, Vincent, Kevin) *December 28, 2019 (Episode 153: #IBTheYearEndEpisode) (Ma'am Bianca, Gerald, Josh, Vincent, Kevin) *January 18, 2020 (Episode 156: #IBNoBulliesAllowed) (Ma'am Bianca, Gerald, Josh, Vincent, Kevin) *January 25, 2020 (Episode 157: #IBKarateJoyce) (Ma'am Bianca, Gerald, Josh, Vincent, Kevin) *February 8, 2020 (Episode 159: #IBFootballNiJoyce) (Ma'am Bianca, Gerald, Josh, Vincent, Kevin) Recurring locations within Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City include the houses of Joyce, Patrick, and Basti; two competing public high schools, Diliman High School and Villain High School.